Fever
by Shigure Sora
Summary: Ternyata demam bisa membuatmu berhalusinasi. Apa benar? Entahlah, bahkan seorang Kaito KID pun pernah merasakannya. [KaiShin] -drabble


**Fever**

 _A Detective Conan Fanfiction written by Shigure Sora_

 _Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

[Kaito Kuroba x Shinichi Kudo]

* * *

.

.

Purnama telah membumbung tinggi di langit. Dengan setelan jas putih bak seragam kerjaku, jubah yang tak bercacat itu kembali kupakai. Sebuah lambang kebanggaan seorang pesulap jenius sepuluh tahun lalu. Sepasang sepatu putih serta sebuah topi khas seorang pesulap, tidak lupa sebuah _monocle_ untuk menyamarkan wajah. Dan yang terakhir, _'pocker face'._

Kutatap purnama yang begitu bercahaya di tengah kesunyian malam, sambil menahan pening yang mulai menyeruak dalam kepalaku. _'Ah, seperti serigala jejadian saja rasaya.'_

.

.

Kalau tidak salah, hari ini _meitantei-_ kun akan berangkat ke Amerika. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa turut mengantar kepergiannya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ada 'tugas negara' yang tidak tahu ditunda, sih. Andai saja purnama bisa diundur beberapa hari, aku pasti menyempatkan diri untuk hadir.

"Tidak ada tantangan rasanya tidak seru." Ucapku sembari memakai kacamata seorang polisi.

Sungguh, orang-orang berseragam itu mudah sekali dikecoh. Mereka sama seperti seorang bayi yang digiring ke sebuah kandang dengan iming-iming sebatang permen. Hanya saja para polisi itu lebih suka balon udara daripada manisan. Bahkan aku tidak yakin mereka memutar otak waktu bekerja.

Omong-omong, _meitantei_ -kun itu belum lama kembali, loh. Sebelumnya dia dikabarkan cuti panjang. Sebenarnya aku tahu sih di mana dia selama ini, tetapi sebuah kacang hijau tidak sama dengan kecambah, kan? Hahaha, analogiku jelek, ya. Aku tahu kok. Mungkin akibat flu.

"Hei, kalau mencuri jangan memikirkan kekasihmu terus, petugasku tidak ada yang memakai kacamata merah, tahu." Ah, aku yakin itu suara inspektur keji yang suka mencubit anggotanya.

"A—a. Maaf ya, inspektur. Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk dengan isi kepalaku."

.

.

Berlari itu mudah, apalagi kalau kau menyuruh seorang atlet lari. Menghindari sergapan polisi rasanya seperti menghindari lemparan bola dari orang bermata minus tanpa kacamata. Sama sekali tidak menantang. Dalam 10 menit aku sudah berada di atap gedung itu, dengan permata incaran di saku celana.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Memangnya Kaitou KID itu pencuri amatiran, ya? Memakai kacamata untuk menyamar saja tidak becus."

Sebuah tawa terlepas dari bibirku ketika mendengarnya. Aku tahu kepalaku sedang sakit, tapi aku yakin kewarasanku belum sesakit itu sampai berhalusinasi akan seseorang yang harusnya berada di bandara. Tetapi sungguh, kali ini rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali. Memangnya penyakit rindu itu sebegini parah, ya? Berusaha mengabaikan apa yang didengar telinga, kuangkat batu permata itu tinggi-tinggi sambil mengarahkannya ke bulan. Nihil, pikirku.

"Hei, memangnya kau sebegitu tertariknya pada permata, sampai mencurinya hanya untuk memantulkan cahaya bulan dari sana?"

Lagi? Memangnya aku sudah gila? Polisi-polisi itu masih berlarian di ujung jalan, kok. Apa perlu kujawab supaya suaranya hilang?

"Yah, mungkin saja. Tapi tidak lebih tertarik daripada seorang detektif ketus yang sedang pergi ke Amerika. Kalau saja mungkin, sepertinya aku harus mencurinya dari sana."

"Mustahil! Kau sedang mabuk, ya?!"

Seketika sebuah tangan menarik bahuku, kemudian membalikkan posisiku menghadapnya. Sungguh, kepalaku sakit sekali rasanya. Pandanganku tidak begitu fokus, tetapi aku cukup yakin kalau pemuda di hadapanku itu Shinichi Kudo. Eh, apa kataku tadi?

"Hee, siapa gerangan kau ini sampai berani menyamar menjadi kritikus favoritku, heh?"

"Sembarangan! Siapa yang menyamar, hah?!"

PLAK

Ow, sepertinya memang benar dia. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kalau benar, apa salahnya menggodanya sedikit, kan?

"Aw, jangan galak begitu, dong. Aku kan tidak selingkuh."

"HA—kau ini kenapa sih?!" Wajahnya merah sekali, menggemaskan.

"Tidak kenapa-napa, kok. Hanya merindukanmu saja."

Ia hampir berteriak lagi, tetapi kemudian membatalkannya. Mulutnya mengatup untuk beberapa detik, kemudian sebuah desahan keluar dari sana.

"…Haaahh…"

Ia mengangat tangan kanannya lagi, dan jarak kami cukup dekat untuk sebuah tamparan. Aku bisa saja menghindarinya, kalau-kalau kakiku bisa melangkah lebih cepat. Namun sialnya, pening di kepalaku ini membuat keseimbanganku menjadi sangat buruk. Alhasil, aku hanya bisa mundur selangkah sembari memejamkan mata.

Satu detik, dua detik. Tidak ada tamparan, pipiku tidak terasa perih. Sebaliknya, aku merasakan sebuah punggung tangan pada keningku.

"Eh?"

Aku membuka mata. Diturunkannya tangan itu dari sana, kemudian alisnya bertaut.

"Kau demam." Katanya.

Apa ini? Sebuah perhatian? Ah, aku tambah yakin kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Mana mungkin seorang Shinichi Kudo jadi sehangat ini? Tetapi kalau diperhatikan, rasanya tidak buruk juga. Kapan lagi bisa merasakan perhatian seorang detektif berkepala batu, kan?

Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sana. Saat dibuka, isinya hanya sebutir pil. Aku heran pil apa itu, tetapi karena ia menyuruhku membuka mulut, aku menurut saja.

"Telan," titahnya.

"Itu obat flu, sudah kebiasaanku membawanya karena kondisiku dulu."

Hening sebentar, kemudian ponselnya berdering. Ia meminta maaf kemudian menjauh untuk mengangkatnya. Ah, benar juga. Bukankah ia harus ke bandara? Mungkin dia menyempatkan waktu sebentar untuk menyapaku—untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya _'Kaa-san'_ di ujung sana, mengatakan sesuatu dan kemudian menutup telepon. Ia kembali ke hadapanku, tetapi aku tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Ia kembali mentautkan alis, tidak yakin akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kupikir kita sedang bermimpi." Ucapku.

"… Aku tidak tahu kalau kau, tapi yang jelas aku tidak sedang bermimpi."

Ya, memang sejak awal akulah yang bermimpi. Berharap seseorang menyediakan waktunya untuk menghiburku dari kebosanan ini. Menyedihkan sekali. Pada pertemuan terakhir pun, aku tidak bisa membuatnya terkagum. Aku malah terlihat seperti orang mabuk.

"…"

Kira-kira lima belas menit, tidak ada di antara kami yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya saling bertatap, tanpa suara. Ia masih menatapku dengan penuh tanya, dengan tatapan menyelidik yang selalu dipakainya. Andai saja aku bisa melihat tatapan itu untuk seterusnya, mungkin hidup ini akan lebih bersemangat.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berada di sini? Polisi mungkin akan segera kembali, loh."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Sudah saatnya, ya? Sial, mengapa waktu begitu cepat, sih. Baiklah, mungkin satu-dua lelucon akan menjadi penutup yang baik.

"Kau tidak ingin menangkapku, _meitantei_?"

"Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau publik tahu aku memanfaatkan kondisi kesehatan rivalku untuk menangkapnya?"

"Hee, begitukah caramu untuk mengatakan 'lekas sembuh'?" Aku tersenyum lagi. Mungkin aku akan merindukan sarkasme semacam itu.

"Yah, mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di langit Tokyo, ya."

"…ya."

Dan dengan itu aku menjatuhkan diri untuk pulang.

.

.

* * *

Dalam perjalanannya ke rumah, Kaito KID mendengar deru pesawat terbang menuju Amerika. Dan itulah pesawat terakhir hari itu.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **Author`s Note:**

Halo~ apa sih ini? Gula? Garem? Cuka? Ngga tau deh, saya hanya mengikuti rintik-rintik hujan /digampar/

sebenernya pengen bikin Kaito galau, hehehe. Tapi entahlah berhasil atau nggak. pokonya buat para readers, makasi udah mau baca m(-.-)m

 _Mind to review?_

-Sora-


End file.
